One night can change your life
by TashiBabi
Summary: lucy finally gives in to James' requests and agrees to go on a date with him. she expects it to be awful but is pleasantly surprised. warnings: language. JUCY


**Summary: lucy finally gives in to James' requests and agrees to go on a date with him. she expects it to be awful but is pleasantly surprised. **

**I'm off school for 2 weeks now work experience so i'll probably be uploading more stories; probably kenlos or** **jucy. Italics are sort of like Lucy's thought/conscious. **

* * *

Lucy's pov

"Lucy, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date.. with me?" James asks me.

Ever since I've moved into the Palmwoods James has been all over me showering me with gifts and bribing me to go out with him. There is no way I'd ever go out with that cocky prick. I feel sorry for the girl who goes out with him. He'd probably spend all their time together talking about himself. But if I say no to him again he'll just keep asking. I guess one date won't kill me. If it's so bad i can't make it though the date I'll just text Camille to ring me and make up an excuse.

"You know what James, why the hell not? When and where?" I ask.

"I was thinking tonight. I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll go to Gino's."

"Gino's?! That is the most expensive restaurant in California!" I state in shock.

"I know. What can I say? I spoil girls i like." He says with a wink. We aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend and he's spending more on me in one night then some of my ex boyfriends spent on me in our entire relationship.

"Well, I'll be waiting." I say with a smile. I then leave to get ready at my apartment.

* * *

James is coming to pick me up any minuet now. I can't believe I've spent so long getting ready for this date. I had a nice long bath, curled my hair and spend ages on my make up. It isn't the usual black eyeliner and smokey eye shadow. I look more...pretty. Even though looking at myself makes me want to throw up I know James will like it. _What am I thinking. Why do I care what James thinks of me. I'm only going on this date to stop him harassing me. _But while I'm on the topic of James. My mind now wonders off thinking about him. His gorgeous hair that you can't resist but run your hands through. His biceps that you just want to touch. Then finally I think of something that shocks me. Me and James kissing. Mine and his lips fitting perfectly together and moving in sync. _Seriously what am I thinking. YOU DON'T LIKE JAMES! James like you not the other way round. For fucks sake get a grip._ My thoughts stop when I hear James knock on my door.

James pov

I can't help but feel nervous for tonight. I want to show Lucy that I'm not just a pretty face. I know that I sound ridiculous because I've only known her for a few months, but I can see us having a future together, and whatever happens tonight will determine if we are meant for each other. To be honest, I am not entirely sure as to why she agreed; not that i'm complaining. But its just that I've lost count how many times I have asked her out and she has declined me but today she magically said yes. I can't let this opportunity go to waste. After knocking on her door she opens looking so different. She's wearing a lilac knee length dress with black accessorise. Her hair is curled and she's wearing a mixture of black and purple eyeshadow and purple nail varnish. I'm not quite sure what I think of her appearance but I need to stop staring and speak before she thinks I'm a creep.

"Hey Lucy. Ready to go?" I ask

"Yeah, lets go." she closes the door to her apartment and locks it. I then link our arms together as we walk to the lift.

"How long does it take to get to Gino's?" She asks.

"About a 30 minute drive. I'm borrowing Logan's car. Well, borrowing without asking."

"But what if Logan realises it's missing and thinks it's been stolen?"

"Oh yeah." We then burst out laughing at my stupidity. When we reach the lobby Lucy says she has to ring someone before we leave which I'm fine with. While she wonders away talking on her phone I sit on the sofa.

"Why are you dressed all fancy?" Kendall asks me who has just come in from the pool area.

"I'm on a date. She just had to call someone before we leave."

"And who is the Lucky girl who gets to go out with the great Diamond."

"Lucy" I say with a grin on my face. Any guy would be lucky to go on a date with her, I bet Kendall is dying with Jealousy.

"Are we thinking about the same Lucy. The Lucy I know is the one with red highlights and has declined you like a thousand times."

"Yep we are talking about the same Lucy. I think she has finally come to her senses and seen how much of a catch I am."

"If you keep that attitude up you are going to get slapped. Good luck." He says before walking away. I look over to see Lucy still on the phone. It's weird to think that there is someone on this Earth more beautiful than me. If I'd of said that one year ago I wouldn't of believed it but now looking at this amazing creature, I know she is the true definition of beautiful. She finishes her conversation and comes over to me.

"Did you sort everything out?" I ask her.

"Yep, I can't wait to go."

"Neither can I."

* * *

Lucy's pov

Before we left the Palmwoods I called Camille about the situation and is fine calling me if this date goes shit. Although one thing that did concern me was that when I said me and James were on a date i heard a loud " awwwww" down the phone. Do me and James make a cute couple? I never really thought about it. Until today I've never thought about me and James together.

The car ride to Gino's wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Instead of an awkward silence we are talking about our lives before we moved to the Palmwoods. The boys are still as crazy as there are today.

"So then we were running away from from the female hockey team who were now soaking wet." We laugh hard together at the thought of this memory. We soon pull up into Gino's carpark.

"It looks different from the last time I was here."

"Yeah it does. I think they have built that bit on the end." He says while pointing to the new extension.

"Wait here." I sit in wonder as he has told me to stay in the car while he gets out. It all becomes clear when he gets to my side of the car and opens the door for me. What a gentleman. I step out and he closes the door for me too. While I am sorting out my dress James locks the car. We then link out arms again as we walk to the restaurant. We walk up to the man at the desk.

"Hello, I have a resavation for two in the name of Diamond."

"Oh yes. Are you the man who came in earlyer and"

"Yeah yeah I'm that one. Lets just get to our table." James interrupts. We then walk to our booth. When we get there I gasp in shock. There are red rose petals all over the white table cloth and a vase of red roses.

"Here are your menu's." James takes the menus while I slide into the seat.

"I can't believe you organised all this in under 3 hours!"

"Well, because all the other times I've asked you out you said no and this time you said yes I've pulled all the stops out. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't easy. I've been rushing around like a idiot for the last 3 hours trying to get ready. But I just want to show you that going out with James Diamond is different than just knowing him."

"Going out? You're using strong words there Diamond"

"What can I say. Im a strong man." He then raises his arms and flexes his biceps. Even though his cockiness makes me want to slap him I can't help but laugh. He then rests one of his arms whilst putting the other one infront of me.

"Do you want to feel it?" He asks.

"Do I...want to..feel it?" I ask hesitantly. I have to admit, I do like men with big arm muscles.

"What is wrong Luce, scared of it?"

"Scared? You're the one who should be worried I've been to heavy metal festivals and the men there have massive ones."

"Trust me babe, you haven't felt one this big in your life." I slowly move my hand forward to touch it. When I do touch it I'm surprised it hasn't made his shirt sleeve burst open.

"Wow that's hot" I admit to him. I finally let go of his arm before he thinks I'm an arm obsessed weirdo.

"Anyone who was listening in to our conversation must of thought it was about something else. It sounds so wrong to someone with a dirty mind." I say. Well it is true.

"If someone did listen in and thought that at least they would have their facts right. My dick is massive."

"JAMES!" I can't believe he just said that.

"Oh my God. I crossed the line didn't I? I'm so sorry Luce. I know this is our first date. I shouldn't of talked about my cock."

"Don't worry James. Forget about it."

* * *

Lucy's pov

We have been here for an hour and a half now and I haven't had to text Camille to call me. I'm actually pleasantly surprised. _Fine. Just say it. I tried to save your dignity but if you feel this way then just say it. _This is the best date I have ever been on! We have just been talking about our lives. I'm not that surprised that his Mum owns a cosmentic company. That is probably why James is obsessed by his looks.

"It looks like the new bit is a dancefloor. Want to dance?" he askes me.

"Sure." He takes my hand and leads me to the floor. Several other people are there. When we walk on to the dance floor Chasing the Sun by The Wanted starts which gives us a good beat to dance along to. But as that song comes to an end Halo by Beyonce comes on.

"Oh God a slow song. I don't do these." I say to James who now has a dissappinted expression on his face.

"Oh come on. It's 4 minutes of your life. Just dance to this song with me." He says with a pleading smile on his face.

"Okay fine. But don't blame me if I step on your feet. I've never done this before. Only seen it on TV." I move close to James and wrap my arms round his neck while he wraps his hands around me stomach. We just look at eacother.

"Why did you wear that outfit. You don't usually wear stuff like this" He asks, still looking at me.

"Because you like girls who wear stuff like this. I figured I'd try to please you."

"Luce, you didn't need to please me. You please me everyday by wearing black nails, Jackets and boots. And to be honest, I prefer that Lucy; not this purple dress wearing Lucy." By him saying this i now have a giant smile on my face. What happens I'm not sure why it happens, but I'm God damn happy it did. We were just staring into eachothers eyes when i found myself going on my tip toes and leaning into him. I realised he was doing the same thing to me. Our lips touch and it's as if fireworks are going off in my body. I run my fingers through his soft hair and his hands cup my cheeks. He then puts his tongue in my mouth. Unlike other boys I've kissed where we just make out like animals, me and James just move our tongues around eachothers mouths, enjoying the feeling of the other persons tongue against our own. Our kissing is so pleasurable I moan. Our lips move perfectly together. _Oh my God this is exactly like my thought. _When we finish kissing I rest my head on his broad chest and he rests his head on ontop of mine.

James pov

OH MY GOD! That was the best kiss of my life. I never wanted it to end but it had to. Lucy had to of felt something, because my body was practically set on fire.

* * *

Lucy's pov

After the meal which James paid for we went back to the Palmwoods where he walked me back to my apartment.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a really good time." I say

"It's my pleasure. I hope to do it again sometime." He replies.

"Do you want to come in. We could have a drink and watch a movie."

"Sure." He comes in and sits on the couch and I make 2 coffees. I put the coffees on the coffee table and pick up the tv remote. I press the power button but nothing happens. I assume the batteries have ran out so i go over to the tv to turn it on manually. Still nothing happens.

"Oh it's taking the piss."

"What's up Lucy?"

"The tv isn't working. We are going to have to go into my bedroom to watch tv. Do you mind." I ask

"No not at all." He picks up our Coffees and follows me to my bedroom. I go to the tv and turn it on. I then put Avatar into the dvd player. I turn around to see James already on my bed with his coffee on the bedside table and mine in his hands. I go to sit down next to him.

1 hour later

We had finished our coffees and were now relaxing under the duvet. The film is still on but I don't think James is watching it. He keeps yawning. I turn to see him and his eyes are closed. He looks so cute when he sleeps. I get off the bed to take off his shoes and socks off. I then take off my disgusting dress and put on a vest top and shorts. After I get back into bed with James. I'm not sure if I should cuddle up to him or not; I don't want to disturb him, so I just turn away from him and fall asleep.

* * *

The next day

I wake up to the reality that i am being spooned and am being held. A huge smile forms on my face as I realise that it is James. I turn around to see him awake.

"Did i wake you up?" He asks. I shake my head in responce.

"How did you sleep?" I ask him

"The best I've slept in my life. Probably because I had a beautiful angel in my arms." I blush and look down at this remark. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts up my face to his. He leans in and kisses me.

"Umm James...What are we now? Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I would love that." We then lean in and hug. I can't believe this time yesterday I didn't even like James. Now I can proudly say he is my boyfriend.


End file.
